


Neku's Blunder

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku and Komahina adventures together! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, M/M, joshua and nagito are cousins, lil crossover cuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay Neku thought to himself. What the hell is this? He'd been on Facebook, looking at all the things his friends had posted when he'd seen it.<br/>A picture of Joshua cuddled up to another guy.</p><p> </p><p>Neku is sure that picture is Joshua! So sure he's going to confront him! I mean, how exactly could he be wrong here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku sees something online which makes him wonder if Joshua really does love him as much as he seems to want Neku to believe.

_Okay_ Neku thought to himself. _What the hell is this?_ He'd been on Facebook, looking at all the things his friends had posted when he'd seen it.

A picture of Joshua cuddled up to some... _other guy._

He enlarged the thing just to make sure. White-ish hair fanned out over the chest of an older boy. Someone with brown hair and a seemingly pained expression on his face was lying under Joshua. The brunet had his arms out to the side, like he was once cuddling Josh but got too hot. Joshua of course, looked like he was smiling. He was holding tightly to the brunettes shoulder. Joshua's shirt looked too big. It most likely belonged to the other person in the picture.

Neku wanted to analyse the differences. He wanted to tell himself that this was no way Joshua. But of course, all of these attempts stopped as soon as he looked at the tags. Joshua was one of the three tagged people. Neku moved down to the comments section next, noticing with a sour face that Joshua's name was there.

'Hey ** _, Joshua_** thought you would like this one of us!' The person had written. Joshua had liked the picture - the reason it was on Neku's own feed- and commented.

'Hajime! I love it but should you really be posting those on here without permission?'

 _Permission?_ Neku screwed up his face _. Did this guy need Joshua's permission to post their photos?_ So that Neku wouldn't find them probably. He was using this other guy’s first name. What the hell? Neku gritted his teeth, staring at the image just a little longer. He wanted it grained into his memory so there was no room for error in who this was.

Joshua was so peaceful cuddled up to the others chest. He was sleeping soundly while this ** _... Hajime_** looked like he was squished. _Ha. Serves him right_ Neku smirked to himself. The smirk dropped into a scowl as he noticed a bite mark on the others collar bone. He knew it was most likely given by Joshua. Neku had had similar ones one too many times before.

The laptop was slammed shut and Neku didn't even care if he broke it. He got up and stomped out of his room, ready to go and find the boy who had gone and slept with _someone else!_

Neku stopped himself as he stomped down the stairs. Was this _... Jealousy_? While he and Joshua had never exactly made it official, they did go on dates and kiss and... Other things. Neku would've thought that would at least make them exclusive...right? So who was this Hajime guy? Joshua never mentioned him before and he did not have the same last name as Joshua.

Not that Neku wouldn't have known if Joshua had a brother. He had been to his family home once after all and there had been no mention of one. Neku gritted his teeth and stomped the rest of the way down the stairs. His mother called out to him, but he just told her he was going to see a friend.

Which he was.

He checked his Facebook again, this Hajime had posted on Joshua's wall.

_'Hey! You sure it's fine for me and Nagi to stay over this weekend?'_

The first message from Hajime was plain. It sounded like how someone their age would talk. But it didn't sound like someone Joshua would be into if Neku thought about it. In fact, what even _was_ Joshua's type? Did he have one or did he just like to pick someone off piss them off then throw them aside? That was what he was doing to Neku here was it not?

_'Of course. You're both welcome anytime.'_

Joshua's reply was short and to the point. Just like Joshua. Well, the short part was anyway. Joshua did still have trouble with getting to the point of something.

_'Sweet! We'll be over in twenty!'_

Hajime had finished his comment with a peace sign, causing Neku to grit his teeth at the casual way they interacted. He decided to check the time, it had been ten minutes since that post. If he waited... Maybe he could just go and catch them together. Yeah! That way, Joshua couldn’t lie his way out and Neku could walk away without having to play any silly mind games.

He stood by the Hachiko statue for a little while. He thought about rubbing it for luck or whatever Shiki said it does, but he didn't want to look stupid.

At one point, when looking up from his phone, he thought he saw the Hajime guy and Joshua. He looked back down and noticed it was close to reveal time. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep his scowl neutral for a second longer. He couldn’t keep the scowl away, he knew now that he was ready to go and expose whatever Joshua was doing!

That was his mantra as he walked up the streets. He was not backing out. He was not going to let Joshua get the better of him. Whatever was going on was going to be exposed. Neku wanted to know who this Hajime was. He wanted Josh to admit he was in the wrong for once! Maybe then... There was a chance he could forgive... Neku squeezed his hands into fists. _No._ He couldn't _think_ like that! Joshua was wrong! He shouldn't have to put up with it!

Neku got to Joshua's house after ten minutes of glaring at the pavement. Neku tried not to have any second thoughts as he stared up at the looming three floored home. He would expose Joshua!

Joshua's mother answered the door.

"Oh! Neku! I didn't expect you today, dear. Joshua has visitors, but I'm sure he would be fine with you joining them!"

 _Gross._ Neku scowled. He guessed Joshua's mother wouldn't know about was going on. He nodded to her in thanks before heading up the large marble staircase to Joshua's room.

"Hajime! You put that picture on Facebook?!" An unknown voice called.

"Well I thought it was cute." Joshua's voice giggled.

"Yeah Nagito. Listen to Josh!" Another unknown voice. Probably Hajime.

"Josh just says things to make me embarrassed! Trash like me deserves that I guess."

"Nagito... Come on."

"You aren't trash! Idiot!"

"Hajime is right. You look the cutest in that picture. Honestly you two, letting Mahiru into your room while you're sleeping..." Joshua giggled "and I thought I was perverted."

“You are,” the other two voices called back in a monotone.

Neku was starting to get confused. _So…_ Was the picture Joshua or not? It looked like him... But they were saying it was _someone else._

Neku gritted his teeth in annoyance. Did they know he was there? Where they just trying to throw him off the scent?

As he leaned into the door further, Listening to Hajime and the other voice argue about how he was _not_ trash. A click rang out, alerting Neku that the door had never been shut all the way. It decided to unceremoniously open, sending Neku tumbling into a heap in the middle of the room.

"Ah!" A brown haired man called, jumping back.

''Hajime, Nagito. Meet Neku." Joshua was sitting on his bed cross legged beside a confused man with the same white hair. It was wilder than Josh's and his eyes were a different colour altogether. In fact, Neku didn't even need to look hard to notice that he and Joshua looked different. Or that Joshua didn’t look the least bit surprised by his entry.

Neku blinked a few times. There was a four second pause before...

"What the hell you _bastard_!"

Joshua counted out the four seconds on his fingers and was now smirking down at Neku.

"What did I do to warrant this abuse? My dearest darling boyfriend was just eavesdropping on my conversations and now has fallen into my room while I have guests. And here I am under fire...so cruel Neku..."

Neku was ready to send back a spiteful report when his head caught up and he realised Joshua had called him his boyfriend.

"Hey bastard! Don't decide I'm your boyfriend without talking to me first!"

"This is your boyfriend Joshua?" The white haired man asked. "He is quite loud is he not?"

"Yeah, he is. But you get used to it." Joshua smiled affectionately.

"Now Neku, to what do I owe the pleasure of your intrusion?" Joshua completely ignored the 'boyfriend' remark.

"I saw a picture and-" Neku paused as he saw Joshua smirk the other bought a hand to his lips and giggled.

"Silly Neku. You saw the picture of my cousin here and believed it to be me! My, my, you believe I slept with Hajime..." Joshua giggled again, making Neku's face turn a fiery red in embarrassment.

"Neku. The picture was of my cousin Nagito here and his boyfriend Hajime." Joshua motioned over to the two.

"I know trash like me doesn't deserve Hajime-" there were protests coming from Hajime himself, "-but I doubt even Hajime could deal with you day in, day out, Joshua." Joshua giggled at the accusation.

 "Wait... So let me get this straight..."

"Oh look, he appears to be catching up," Joshua put a hand under his chin. He was enjoying this.

"So… Nagito and Hajime are the ones who are together? They're the ones in the photo. Not Joshua."

The group nodded. Joshua was smirking still. "Well done Neku. You worked it out, gold star for you. Although I am still unsure as to how you came upon the decision that I was cheating on you. I look nothing like my cousin." Neku glanced between the two white haired boys. He guessed up close like this there was a monumental difference but the picture didn't show that!

"Sorry I caused all this confusion. I really have no right to be in a photo with someone as amazing as Hajime anyway."

"Nagito..."

Joshua tsked and rolled his eyes. “Enough of this you two. At least now Neku is here we don't have to go fetch him.” The other two looked over to him and shrugged. Hajime leaned over to whisper in Nagito’s ear.

"Fetch me?"

"We're going on a double date. And as long as you're all calmed down and not thinking I'm into someone like my cousins boyfriend, we will be able to go."

Neku stared at Joshua, looking for a hint of anything other than amusement. Nope, nothing. He got to his feet and dusted off.

"Okay, okay! Where to?"

"Hm... We haven't actually decided yet. Nagito refuses to be part of the vote. He believes we should pick so that we don't end up doing something we don't like for his sake."

Neku wasn't sure if Joshua was quoting the other or if he was just saying that to set one of the other two off.

"But now you're here we should be able to choose." Neku nodded and came over to sit on the bed with Joshua and Nagito.

"By the way," Joshua murmured into Neku's ear "I wouldn't mind putting some photos of us online. That way I would be able to mark you as mine." Joshua nipped at Neku's ear before he pulled back. Neku was bright red.

He knew this was something he would have to get used to. Especially if Joshua was his boyfriend now. Neku shrugged as he tuned into the conversation. What's the worst that could happen after all?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Loving on komahina and i found a pic in which Komaeda looked exactly like josh! It really was surreal. I'd put the picture here, but i cant remember where I found it! Sorry guys!


	2. How Did We Meet?

Getting the two couples out to dinner had been… interesting to say the least.

At first, nobody could decide where they wanted to go. Joshua was NOT budging on wanting to go to the newly opened ramen restaurant he had just seen, and Hajime was NOT budging on going to eat burgers.

Neku was staying out of that one, just like Nagito was. The other was sitting there seemingly in a day dream taking Hajime’s side when necessary. There was no way in hell Neku was going to take Joshua’s side in this matter. Josh was enough of a snarky bitch as it was, without him winning an argument with his cousin’s boyfriend.

In the end, it didn’t matter which they chose because, for some reason, the road into town had been blocked by a freak accident. (Six trees had somehow fallen in a perfectly straight line across the highway.) So in the end they ordered from a little pizza place nearby and sat on Joshua’s large bed as they ate.

“So… can I ask the story behind the picture?” Joshua asked as he looked at Nagito in particular.

Hajime snorted. He rolled his eyes. Neku could tell he was itching to say ‘like you don’t already know…’. Neku wasn’t sure if Joshua was doing this for his benefit or if Joshua was just an asshole who wanted to embarrass his cousin.

Probably the latter.

“Well, Hajime and I had been sleeping at a friend’s house.” Nagito started off. Hajime was nodding along, not into the story as he munched on a large piece of pizza. “And you see, our friend, she’s an award winning photographer so we’re used to being her models.” Neku hummed, thinking about how he was sure Eri and Shiki would love to meet this 'award winning' photographer friend. “Well, Mahiru’s favourite type of photo is when the people in the picture are smiling and happy which is us almost all the time.”

“One time, she followed us around for an entire date just to get pictures of us kissing for a competition she was entering,” Hajime chipped in. He was looking directly at Neku, like he was talking to only him. Neku realised Joshua probably already knew the story. Still, Joshua was smirking at the story.

“So basically, you stayed at Mahiru’s and she took pictures of you sleeping? And here I thought she was in your room and you and my dear, dear cousin were doing very odd and perverted things again.” Joshua shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head at Hajime. The other turned red and looked away.

“Again? There is no again!” Nagito protested in Hajime’s place. Joshua giggled.

“That’s not what I remember dearest daring cousin~” Joshua sang. The two seemed to get redder at that and shove pizza into their mouths. Joshua giggled when he received no more objections to what he had said.

“L-lets change the subject! How did you two meet?” Hajime asked around a mouthful of pepperoni.

Joshua and Neku looked at each other.

“Well, Joshua stalked me at the coffee shop I worked at.”

“That’s not-“

“Joshua asked my co-worker for my phone number after telling me I was hot and I refused to give him my number myself.”

“Now you’re just-“

“He then text me twelve times each saying ‘hey good lookingJ’ and this was in the space of three hours.”

“Neku-“

“He finally stopped when I told him I’d go on a date with him. I planned to sneak out the window and subsequently lose my phone the same night.”

“You never told me-“

“In the end he actually tried and it was fun so I stayed.” Neku shrugged finishing off his story. Joshua was sitting there pouting. Neku popped a piece of pineapple that fell off a pizza into his mouth.

The other two were laughing at the story.

“Honestly, with Joshua that does surprise me.” Nagito laughed. “If there’s something he wants he will do whatever it takes to get it.” Hajime was snickering.

“He probably would’ve followed you out of the bathroom window.”

“Well now you are just being ridiculous!” Joshua chipped in. “the real story is Neku told me that if I wanted his number I would have to work for it and I did. To be honest, I defiantly deserved the date and I really did deserve the lovely little kiss Neku gave me at the end of the night.”

Neku looked at him skeptically. Hajime and Nagito were smirking.

“Now it’s your turn, tell Neku about you’re oh so chance meeting.” Joshua folded his arms, moodily glaring at Hajime.

“Well,” Nagito started. “We lived in the same apartment block for a few years. Hajime was on the floor down from me and I didn’t even know he was there until my back luck started acting up.”

“Oh? Is it not good luck? Considering you met the love of your life after all~” Joshua smirked, balancing his chin on his hands.

“Joshua, falling off a balcony is not lucky to anyone!” Hajime groaned. Nagito laughed, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment.

“Whoa!” Neku reeled back at that information. Off a balcony? What the hell was this kid? How was he still alive if he was THAT accident prone? Neku looked back at Nagito. He still looked embarrassed, but not like it hurt at all. He looked like falling out of a balcony had been another thing for another day.

“It’s nothing really Neku, I’ve had worse in the past. My bad luck means I will eventually find good luck, so I don’t mind getting hurt myself too much.” Neku was gawking at the bashful male while Hajime looked a little annoyed.

“One time, when we were children, Nagito’s father made us this amazing tree house with all wood from the store and instructions on how to build it. He even had my father come to jump on each floorboard to make sure it was safe.”

“Let me guess, he fell though?” Neku asked. Joshua snickered and shook his head.

“No no, the boards were fine! However it turs out the tree that the treehouse was built around had this special kind of bug that likes to nibble human flesh or something.”

There was a pause from the whole group.

“Nagito liked to lean against the tree and eventually the bugs decided his ass needed munching on. the bug bites hurt so much that Nagito sprung up, raced forward and straight out the window of the treehouse.”

“What the-?” Neku looked shocked again. It was a repeat of the other expressions. Bashful Nagito, smirking Joshua and an annoyed Hajime.

“Okay Josh. Enough of our embarrassing moments!” Hajime cut in. “Basically Neku, we met when I helped Nagito out of the tree next to my room. He came in and we talked and the same damn thing happened three times that week so Nagito decided it was fate and asked me out.”

Neku had to admit, that was much cuter than how Josh had asked him out. But then, he guessed anything was.

Joshua hummed and nodded.

“You know, I’m actually getting quite tired now.” Joshua told the others. He added a fake stretch and yawn to let the others know he was serious. The group all looked towards the small clock on Joshua’s nightstand. 11:43. Maybe they shouldn’t have ordered pizza so late in the night…

“Josh, you and Neku can sleep on this bed and me and Nagito will sleep on the futon.” Hajime wagered as he noticed Nagito yawning as well.

“My sentiments exactly.” Joshua replied calmly. “I wouldn’t want my dear cousin ruining my beautiful bed.”

Nothing was said about Joshua’s comment and the group were quick to get ready and get into their selected beds.

Joshua and Neku were first to fall asleep, clinging to each other. They were so peaceful, they didn’t hear the shutter sound of the iPhone camera going off.

\--

“Joshua!” Neku called as he checked his Facebook. His teeth were gritted together and his face was turning tomato red.

“What?” came the reply of the boy in question. He rounded the corner, slipping a shirt over his head as and smoothing it out as he walked up to Neku.

“Why is this on your Facebook?” Joshua peeked at what Neku was talking about. On the page was a picture of Neku and Joshua snuggled up together. Joshua’s chin rested against the crown of Neku’s head as the others head rested against Joshua’s chest. They were tangled up together in bliss, clothed and smiling in their sleep.

 _‘A beautiful one of me and the boyfriend’_ it had been captioned. Joshua smirked then began to laugh.

“Not me.” He quickly clarified. The two boys walked around the corner to see Hajime with a grin on his face. Nagito was smiling too.

“Hope you liked the photo Neku,” Hajime smirked before he and the two silver haired boys walked to the kitchen. Neku paused, before grumbling and following along.

He always had enough trouble with just Joshua, how was he going to deal with these two as well?


End file.
